


AN EYƎ FOR YOU

by Vmod



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Dark!Dipper, Doubts of trust and sanity, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Older Dipper Pines, Other, then it starts getting pretty dark...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmod/pseuds/Vmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of being away, Mabel and Dipper returns to Gravity Falls to spend the summer there with their Great Uncle.<br/>Dipper gets involved in a dangerous mystery which he should have stayed away from.<br/>Things are now set in motion. And there's no stopping it.</p>
<p>(Edit: Rewrote the summary. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AN EYƎ FOR YOU

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I reread the thing and there were so many mistakes and I just had to fix all the mistakes I made. ECK.

. . . BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

**SLAM!**

 

Mumbling something unintelligible, he pulled his hand back from the clock not bothering to check the time. He turned his body away from the light that was pouring through the cracks in the window blinds to face the wall. After getting comfortable, now lying down on his side, he pulled the covers closer over his shoulders.

There was a brief moment of peaceful tranquility.

The soft breeze flowing through causing the blinds to sway and clink against the window frame. The birds were chirping outside, and the occasional car rumbled in the distance as it passed by.

That momentary peace shattered when loud footsteps were tromping up the stairs towards his room. The intruder slammed his door open, startling Dipper awake. Eyes almost popping out of his skull.

“I-I’M AWAKE! What’s going on?!”

Dipper quickly sat up only to be tackle hugged back into his bed with a grunt.

Dammit Mabel.

“Aggghh, Mabel.” He made no move to try and push her off of him and commented with a monotone voice, “Get off you’re too heavy. I’m going to suffocate. Airrr…”

Mabel snorted at that, as she pulled away from him. Settling on the edge of his bed, she was bouncing excitedly with a bright smile that lacked the braces he was so used to seeing.

“C'mon Dips! Why’re you still in bed?! Today’s ‘THE DAY’!”

Dipper sat up scratching his head, confused. He thought over what she meant thinking it was just another normal day before realization hit him like a speeding truck.

“Oh… Shit!”

He moved to get out of bed as fast as he could but fell to the floor getting tangled in his own blankets.

Mabel sighed rolling her eyes as her brother scrambled to get back on his feet, who was pretty much naked except for a pair of boxers on him.

He had to maneuver around his messy room of dirty laundry and scattered books before he finally reached his closet. But as soon as he opened it, more books, boxes that probably held more books, and papers fell at his feet which he opted to ignore for now.

Digging around as best as he could he vaguely wondered to himself, 'Was my closet usually this big?'

“Dipper... Did you really forget?”

Finally finding his suitcase he pulled it out and emptied it of its contents before he began stuffing it with various things.

“Uh, no. I just, sort of… Misplaced the date…”

Mabel chuckled, glancing at the impressive but messy stack of papers on his desk, “Yeah, sure.”

Before leaving to give her brother some space to pack up, she peeked her head by the doorway, “Oh yeah, don’t worry about breakfast! We’ll just eat on the way there, but try to be quick bro-bro. I’ll see ya down!” Mabel paused for a bit in thought and added, “And don’t forget your deodorant this time!”

Dipper paused while searching through his drawers, his face blushing a light pink to immediately flush red. He went to his bed, grabbing a pillow, and threw it at Mabel to which she easily dodged, cackling as she went downstairs. He chased her to the doorway yelling down at her retreating form, “I shower regularly now! And I’m waaaay past that stage of puberty!”

To which she replied, “Doesn’t matter! You still stink after you sweat and I’m not going to be rooming around you when you smell like road kill!”

Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to rummaging his drawers for the things he needed for the trip. When he found the deodorant stick he stared at it for a bit, considering to leave it just to spite her.

But remembering that past "incident" decided to take a quick sniff of his armpit.

Frowning, he halfheartedly threw it in with the rest of his piling luggage.

...He didn’t smell **that** bad.

 

* * *

 

Suitcase in hand and dressed after a quick shower, he saw Mabel waiting by the front door, phone in hand, chatting and laughing with someone who had a familiar gruff voice on the other end.

“Pssshhhttt, I don’t think that’d work but what if we- OH, call you later Grunkle Stan! Dipper’s finally out and we’ll be getting in the car now, see you there soon!”

“Alright, see you soon kid. Don’t keep me waitin, I ain't getting any younger.”

Mabel put her phone away in her pocket and opened the door for Dipper, rocking on her heels impatiently.

“Was that Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked as he walked past her towards the car’s trunk.

“Yeah, he was calling to check. Anyways, we were supposed to be on the road like 10 minutes ago, but SOMEBODY was sleeping in cuz they probably stayed up all night. Again.”

Mabel began poking him in the back as soon as he put away his suitcase and pack.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon!”

“Sorry, alright alright.” He laughed running to the driver’s seat and getting in. Mabel followed suit getting in the passenger seat.

Buckling in his seat belt and starting up the car, Dipper sighed, “Man, it’s been awhile.”

“Yeah, I know. You think anything changed while we were away?”

“Doubt it. And I hope not.” He grinned as he began backing out of the driveway.

Mabel started doing a little jig in her seat as though she couldn't hold in her joy, “I can’t wait to see everyone again! Candy, Grenda, Soos, Wendy, Old Man Jenkins…”

Dipper paused to glance at her, “Old Man Jenkins? Was there really someone called that there?”

Mabel shrugged, “Idunno, probably?”

Dipper thought it over a bit before shaking his head, “Yeaahh… I don’t think so.”

“Hmm… Wait WAIT!” Mabel snapped her fingers, “I meant Old Man McGucket!”

“Oh! Yeah, that guy was REALLY off his rocker.”

Mabel laughed, “You remember that time he built that huge sea monster in the lake? We thought it was real and we tried to get a picture of it with like a bazillion cameras but then we… WAIT TURN THE CAR AROUND!!”

Dipper, startled again for the second time that morning, slammed his foot on the brakes to a stop, “What?! What is it?!”

“I FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!”

Dipper looked at her incredulously before shouting back, “MABEL!”

“I’M SORRY!”

Dipper groaned before turning the car around back to their house.

This was gonna be a loooong trip there.

 

* * *

 

On the highway, while Mabel was singing along to some popular pop songs on the radio. Dipper reminisced his past surrounding Gravity Falls when he was a kid.

It’s been about two? Maybe three years ago.

The last time they’ve been there was when they were 14 years old.

Once they started going to high school. Their parents were insistent with them to take a job and to try some extracurricular activities in the city.

Which they did and to be honest, it wasn’t so bad. Boring, bit physically painful for him, but not so bad.

Mabel got to further explore her crafts at the same time she had an amazing knack for marketing. Which surprised some of their teachers since Mabel seemed so... "Out there with her head always in the clouds riding a pink dolphin that shoots lasers or something".

But with her spending two summers with their Grunkle Stan, who inadvertently took her under his wing in the way of business. (Which pretty much seemed to Dipper as scamming people out of their money.) It didn't come off as too big of a surprise to him when he found out she was in charge of the school's fundraisers.

Dipper did end up getting involved with taking care of and helping with the calculations part of the fundraising. But in the end, with Mabel's crazy schemes and ideas, it was a huge success.

It was great until there were so many people, students and teachers alike, flocking to her. Bribing her and being a whole bunch of general kiss-asses.

Short story, Mabel got a **bit** of an over inflated ego. Because boys. They got into a fight. There was a falling out between them. Things went to shit. Made up. Fixed it. And everything was right again.

Now, Mabel still did fundraisers, but as a more of a side thing as she put her main focus on her art.

 

For Dipper, he stayed more low key than Mabel. Even though he was still more interested in his books, he actually tried out some sports. Mainly because of Mabel, who also somehow coerced him to trying out all kind of sports that the school had to offer. He didn't make the cut from most of the tryouts but he actually did get in, somehow, for basketball and baseball. He wasn’t as athletic as the rest of the team but they recognized him as being strategic and gutsy enough to play on the field.

Thinking back on it.

If it weren’t for his sister’s encouragement and his experiences from Gravity Falls backing him up. He probably wouldn't have joined any sports or got involved with the school's clubs or whatever.

 

Still, to both their surprise.

Another activity had been preoccupying them both that gave them quite a building reputation.

They became known, as the media had been calling them. ' **The Mystery Twins!** ’

Back in Gravity Falls, during their first visit as kids. Bizarre cases and mysteries would pop up on a regular occurrence. There were monster sightings, sudden disappearances, and well… Murder?

Technically, ‘killing’ an inanimate object aka Wax Stan couldn’t really be called a murder. (Maybe vandalism and destruction of personal property. But not murder as their Grunkle Stan would put it, who went as far as making a funeral service for it and bribing people to attend...) Nonetheless, the twins were able to find and capture the perpetrator.

After a dangerous chase and battle with a bunch of gang goons disguised as historical wax figures. That was weird.

So, solving a whole load of cases in Gravity Falls. (Which, let’s be honest here. Those two cops stationed there would probably never have solved any of them or even half as many of the cases.) The bored and attention starved media enthusiastically broadcasted, and exaggerated, their deeds.

Their fame somehow reached home in Piedmont.

 

Of course, the law enforcement there didn’t really take either of them seriously with them being just a couple of young teens. But with Mabel’s persistence, thinking it’d be great for the both of them to take part in together. Convinced Dipper to keep trying as well. Eventually, they were finally acknowledged. All it took was solving the most convoluted of mysteries that baffled their own expert detectives.

Mabel and Dipper were a dynamic duo of an interesting balance in intuition and logic. When it came to the most unusual of cases, they were the ones called in to help. And with each success, the more they were called in and their reputation continued to build.

Now that it was the summer again, Mabel and Dipper convinced their parents they were going to visit and stay at Gravity Falls again.

As fun as it was to solve those cases, they really needed a break. And it would be good to stop by and see their old friends again after all this time away. Well, Mabel had more friends back at Gravity Falls than he did.

For him, as interesting as it was to do the detective work in Piedmont with his sister. There was something about Gravity Falls that was so much…Well… More something!

“Dipper! We’re almost there, look!” Mabel grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and tugged it while pointing towards the barely visible water tower in the distance.

 

Squinting a bit, yep, it still had the muffin on it.

 

* * *

 

Earlier, he thought the trip would've taken a really long time. He'd like to retract that statement.

After their next brief stop, Mabel insisted on driving the rest of the way. Although Dipper did his best to refuse her, she ended up stealing the keys away from him and wouldn’t budge from the driver’s seat.

 

The entire ride was supposed to have taken them about five and a half hours and that's including traffic.

 

They reached the Mystery Shack in **FOUR. HOURS.**

 

Their uncle came out to investigate. Earlier he heard a raucous cacophony of a roaring engine and maybe Dipper’s screaming in the distance. (The latter could have just been his encroaching senile imagination.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!"

...Yeah, that was Dipper. The tone was deeper but that girl-ish squeal couldn't have been from anyone but him.

Nearly crashing into the totem pole, Mabel put the car in park and jumped out, yelling at the top of her lungs, “GRUNKLE STAN!”

Seeing Mabel running towards him he outstretched his arms and pulled her in for a hug.

“Mabel! You’re…” He checked his wristwatch and cocked an eyebrow confused, “Really **really** early. Where’s your brother?”

Mabel pulled away, thumb pointing in his general direction, “Eh, he’s in the car.”

They both walked to the car since Dipper hadn’t moved at all.

Looking inside, Dipper was practically melded as one with his seat. His knuckles white from gripping onto the edges so tightly.

Stan tapped the window breaking whatever trance Dipper was in as he jolted in his seat to look at the window.

“Kid… You gonna spend the night in there or what?”

With a shaky hand, he undid his seat belt and opened the door. Stepping on solid ground, his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground only to curl up in a fetal position.

"I-I'm gonna be sick..."

Grunkle Stan looked back at Mabel after Dipper’s performance who sheepishly grinned back at him.

“Um… He’ll be fine. A bit of car sickness is all. Eh heh.”

“Riiight.” After a moment he cracked a grin and let out a hearty laugh, “Wow, I missed you kids a lot! But, maybe I shouldn’t call you kids anymore. You two have really grown.”

He pulled Dipper's limp body up in one arm while he pulled Mabel with his other into a hug. Though Dipper was lax in his arm barely standing, they were now standing nearly head to head with their uncle.

Noticing this, he smiled, “The last time I saw you two, you both barely reached my hip, now look at ya!”

“Aww, Grunkle Stan.” Mabel beamed with lights shining in her eyes and a wide smile to which he smiled back before regaining his composure with a loud cough.

“Okay okay, that’s enough. All this emotional junk is gonna make me sick. I’ll just bring your stuff into the shack and you two can take care of the rest.”

He let go of the twins and Dipper fell to the ground with a light thud, groaning in pain.

Mabel winced and their Grunkle glanced down at Dipper curiously before he went to the trunk of the car.

“Thanks Grunkle Stan!”

While Stan was busy taking care of the luggage, Mabel gently shook Dipper by his shoulder.

“Dipper, uh, how bout we go inside.”

Dipper pulled himself up and grabbed both of her shoulders staring into her eyes with a hardened gaze. For a moment, Mabel thought he might puke on her, with how green his face looked.

“ **Never. Again.** I’m still too young to die or go to jail.”

Mabel nervously laughed but shrunk back a bit in his hold.

“Sorry. I was just really excited being back here and everything. Won’t happen again. I swear.”

After staring at each other like that for a bit, they both started to break down into laughter. Dipper allowed Mabel to pull him back up to his feet and he leaned against her as they walked towards the shack. He couldn't really stay so mad and serious with Mabel.

Seriously though. He could’ve **died** from Mabel’s hellish maniacal driving. Going as far as to increase the speed whenever they came across a yellow light to horrifying numbers that shouldn’t even be on a car! Really! Who in the world needs to go 130 mph?! Actually never mind, he knew why, but you can’t think rationally when you can see your life flashing by.

Besides Mabel miraculously avoiding traffic, red lights, and crashing. What surprised him the most was when there weren’t any cops stationed around to pull them over. Specifically those two really friendly but goofy cops whose names currently escaped him.

As Mabel and Grunkle Stan were lively chatting over dinner, catching up, Dipper couldn’t help but wonder in the corner of his mind.

_… Where were they?_

 

Apparently, he would find that out on the tomorrow’s news.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, this is my first time actually posting a fanfiction. Ha ha... Idunno, lemme know how it is so far.
> 
> Besides that, be warned as I have a tendency to procrastinate A LOT. OTL I'm sorry bout that. I'll try to update.


End file.
